


Absolute Attraction

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 然而他能够想到的所有猜测都远远地偏离了现实。他看到一个发情的湿透了的omega。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重发。

 

克拉克很高兴布鲁斯想到的是他。

他并非有意，但是一整个晚上他都偷偷地用超级听力关注着他世界最佳的搭档。从布鲁斯血压升高，心跳紊乱，呼吸急促的那一秒开始，他就万分紧张，向拉奥祷告布鲁斯能够平安无事，一如以往的每一次险情那样安然地脱身。

信号表发出的求救音波来自举办派对的豪华酒店楼顶。他以为自己会看到一个被恐惧毒气侵扰，陷入童年的梦靥无法自拔的心碎的男孩，或许更糟，另一种同样可怕的、让人狂笑至死的毒气。但他来到哥谭市上空，夜风送来汗水、香料、毒品还有性的味道，他有些忐忑，担心看到因为迷乱的花粉或药物而失去控制的人群，忧虑自己不能避免的尴尬。

然而他能够想到的所有猜测都远远地偏离了现实。

他看到一个发情的湿透了的omega。

酒店顶楼的露天泳池边，那个哥谭的亿万富翁倒在躺椅上，满身狼狈但神色警觉，冰蓝的池水映照出的冷光在钢化玻璃的穹顶上折射，投下魔幻的光晕笼罩在他身上，使那昼伏夜出的贵公子苍白的脸颊更显得毫无血色。他像是刚从水里爬出来，衣服和头发都滴着水，小小的水洼在地面上聚集成型。

哥谭初秋夜晚的寒风呼啸着穿过高楼，泳池中的水甚至比周围环境的温度还要低上不少，可谓冰冷刺骨。克拉克无法想象，把身体浸泡在冰水中缓解发情导致的高热需要多么坚定的决心，正如他无法想象布鲁斯竟然是个omega。

克拉克降落在地面上，与此同时omega的气味越发明显，事实无可辩驳。作为氪星人他不受任何性别的信息素影响，而这大概就是布鲁斯会想到向他求助的唯一原因。除此之外还能有什么理由呢？

布鲁斯这时也看到了克拉克。他收起了紧张的表情，绷紧脸让自己看上去满不在乎，以此掩饰狂乱的心跳和血流中急速上升的激素水平。面对如此情景，克拉克不禁产生了一些不合时宜的联想，荒谬地觉得那强装冷酷的男人像是一只蜷缩的刺猬，张牙舞爪地武装自己保护柔软的内在，然而那些尖刺永远无法伤害钢铁之躯。

“是的，我是。如你所见，一个omega。”布鲁斯声音嘶哑地开口，解答超人表露在脸上的疑惑，试图用简短的词语表现得尽可能的冷静。但是这不起作用，尤其是在超人出现之后。克拉克永远也不会知道他对布鲁斯有多么强的影响力。

“他们用到了新型的药物，类固醇，肯定混了毒品……布鲁斯·韦恩当然不会拒绝新鲜玩意……激素……让耐药性变差，事后我会仔细调差……”布鲁斯深呼吸，体内过度的热量烧得他头脑发昏，即使是紧贴在皮肤上冰冷的衣服也不能缓解他的发热，他的语速变得缓慢和凝滞，就像是每次开口就要费神停下思索下一个单词该说什么。

那双漂亮的冰蓝色的眼睛开始失去焦距，其中的坚持就像池水的倒影一般开始浮动不安。无法集中的精神让布鲁斯没有发现克拉克离他越来越近，远超过平时的那些安全距离。

总有一个人首先跨过界限。

“克拉克，我需要你……”布鲁斯在长久的停滞之后想起了自己的目的，他没能提出完整的要求就被突兀地打断。

没有说完的请求被灼热的双唇封住，徒留下断章取义的暧昧词语。布鲁斯甚至没有反应过来发生了什么，他依凭本能、遵循生理欲望的指引张开嘴让克拉克的舌头侵入进来，急不可耐地将之含住吮吻。

布鲁斯头脑昏沉，一时间不知道自己身在何方，眼中除了摇曳的蔚蓝光芒再无其他。他听到欢愉的喘息和呻吟，而后惊恐地意识到那是从他自己口中发出来的。他怎么可能就此沉沦在超人的吻里，轻易地就被童子军拙劣的糟糕的吻技俘获，沉溺于那明日之子钢铁之躯那光辉灿烂的人间之神的怀抱之中？

“不……克拉克！停下！”布鲁斯挣扎，在克拉克终于放开他被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇，转而进攻他的下巴与脖子时艰难地开口反抗。他以为自己能够怒吼出声，但实际上发出的声音更像是呻吟，因为渴求着却不到满足而喑哑。

克拉克置若罔闻，继续用嘴唇描绘布鲁斯颈项的曲线，感受那薄薄的皮肤下血流的脉动，吞下不断流淌的热汗，贪婪地汲取发情时浓郁的omega信息素的味道，无法不忽略那些只属于布鲁斯的独特气息。那可以举起一个星球的双手轻柔地爱抚布鲁斯裸露出的皮肤，随后把他的手臂拉高越过头顶按在躺椅上，就像不可撼动的枷锁。湿透的布料成了他更加亲近布鲁斯的阻碍，克拉克用牙齿咬住布鲁斯松散的领结扯开，撕掉其他的衣服就像拆开礼盒的包装纸一样毫不费力。

布鲁斯被动地看着他湿透的衣服被剥离身体直至赤身裸体，他看着自己裸露的皮肤，心理上刚刚感觉到一丝寒意，令人舒心的温热躯体就贴上来。无穷无尽的热力熨帖身心的同时，也带来火焰般升腾的情欲。

“克拉克，不要这样，求你……”

可是太迟了。克拉克的另一只手伸向下方握住布鲁斯的勃起，它湿哒哒的，情液随着克拉克的每一次撸动从顶端翕张的小孔中溢出。

布鲁斯为时已晚地意识到自己处境不妙。他以为发情的omega遇到一群alpha已经够糟糕的了，但是他从没想过，一个精虫上脑的氪星人会比alpha更加难缠。

甚至他自己的生理本能也不想拒绝。

那温暖太过难以抗拒了！布鲁斯不知道自己经过了如此漫长的煎熬和忍耐之后还有没有多余的意志力来违抗自己的本能，他迟疑了，正是这片刻的犹豫让他钢铁般的意志出现了裂纹。一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，见鬼的他想要这个想要了那么久！

布鲁斯的动摇逃不过超人的眼睛。

克拉克低头，他呼出喷洒在布鲁斯脸颊上的呼吸就和后者的一样灼热，就像是陷入发情期的不只是布鲁斯一个人。他看着那义警蓝色的深邃的眼睛，语气坚毅地、不可违抗地告诉他：“你知道，我们迟早会有这一天的。”

“你这见鬼……该死的外星人……”布鲁斯哽咽，为那外星人的狂妄和傲慢而感到愤怒，激动的血流令他脸颊涨红，事实上，更多的血流涌向另一个地方——他灼热的肿胀的性器。他身上没有一处干爽的地方，身体里的火焰燃烧得更加旺盛，每一个细胞都在克拉克触摸下战栗着，浓稠的黏腻的汗水，或者那些根本不是汗水的东西流出来，再一次浸湿他。

面对布鲁斯的咒骂和控诉，克拉克不为所动地低下头去，吮吸布鲁斯身上的水珠，苍白的皮肤在他的嘴唇下染上红色，变得炙热。在如此近的距离之下，即使没有超级感官，布鲁斯的心跳，血流和气味都迫不及待地像克拉克表达着他有多么渴望和喜爱这些。

随着克拉克的亲吻沿着脖颈一路向下，布鲁斯的挣扎越发地违背了他的意愿，他颤抖的无法合拢的大腿贴上了克拉克的腰背，以和其主人拒绝的声音完全相反的热情扭动磨蹭着。为了能够更进一步，克拉克松开了布鲁斯的手，预料之后的他没有受到推拒，反而立即就被布鲁斯扯住衣领拉向自己。没有什么比行动，譬如一个渴求的吻，更能传达出他的要求。

克拉克微笑，热烈地回应布鲁斯的索吻。他们的身体毫无罅隙地贴在一起，拥抱爱抚，想要把对方揉进自己的胸口。克拉克托起布鲁斯的臀瓣，抬高他的下身贴向自己，火热的欲望摩擦着，omega分泌的体液立刻就浸湿了他的制服。

“够了，就是这些了，克拉克……求你……”布鲁斯拉扯克拉克浓密的黑发，离开那对温暖的唇瓣是那么的困难，他哽咽的声音完全变了调，就像几分钟之前用同样的单词拒绝对方的是另一个人一样。

克拉克了然地撑起身体，用比常人快一倍的速度脱光自己，他同样的亟不可待，但是他不想错过自己脱掉制服时布鲁斯脸上的表情。布鲁斯湿漉漉地躺在椅子上，因为接下来即将发生的事情无比兴奋地喘息呻吟着，他满脸渴求，这情景就像最美好的梦境一样。

他当然想就这么操进布鲁斯的身体，用强而有力的抽插把彼此送上顶峰。但克拉克毕竟不是那个被发情期的信息素冲昏头脑的人，他半跪着拉开布鲁斯的腿，喉咙发紧地看着暴露在眼前的美好景象。他安慰地抚摸布鲁斯布满伤疤的身体，手指谨慎地沿着股缝滑入布鲁斯早已湿透了的穴口。黏腻的紧致的内壁饥渴地吞入了克拉克的手指，蠕动着鼓励他的侵入，在按压着某处的同时，布鲁斯触电般弓起身体，他无法克制地尖叫出声。

简单潦草的扩张之后，克拉克缓慢地坚定地插入了布鲁斯为他打开的，等待了那么久以至于在完全吞入他的性器完全那一刻就几乎高潮的身体。他的进入没有遇到任何阻碍，他的omega全然放松，随着他的动作发出渴求的欢愉的声音。

没有多余的耐性等待布鲁斯适应他，克拉克压住布鲁斯的大腿把他折向自己，快速地粗鲁地撞进他的身体，每一次进入都比前一次更深更加猛烈。

布鲁斯大声咒骂，这一次是因为过多的快感无处宣泄。他挺起身体，摇摆臀部迎合克拉克的抽插。他知道这样的动作有多么淫荡，从克拉克的眼中他能看到自己的发亮的脸。布鲁斯抓紧躺椅的扶手，因为脑中浮现的场景而更加的兴奋，即使他指节用力得发白也许会留下淤青。

又一次缓慢而沉重的插入，克拉克知道自己即将达到高潮，残存的理智告诉他不要射在布鲁斯体内。他艰难地停止动作想要抽出性器，但布鲁斯，那个被情欲冲昏头脑的omega，抽搐着缩紧了甬道，抓着克拉克手臂的指甲深深地嵌入他的身体，“克拉克，别，不要……求你了……”

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”克拉克问他，汗水沿着他的额头滴落，沾湿了布鲁斯的脸颊，他看着omega湿润的蓝眼睛，一再强调，“你想要我射进来吗，你希望我射在你身体里吗？”

“是的，克拉克，是的！我想要，全部！”

布鲁斯尖叫嘶吼，狂乱地点头，理智分崩离析，他体内的omega本能为了满足欲望可以应允一切要求。

超人从不趁人之危，但在如此情形之下他无法拒绝，尤其在对象是布鲁斯的时候。他吻住布鲁斯，吞下他高潮时的尖叫，快速地发起最后一次冲刺，把滚烫的精液射进布鲁斯体内。大量的热流冲涌入身体深处带来痉挛和战栗，布鲁斯无法不因此而高潮，他颤抖着，痛苦又期待地迎接灭顶的快感淹没所有感官的那一刻到来。

有几秒钟布鲁斯确实什么都没有想，失去意识，头脑空白，被流淌全身的暖意和温柔的气味包裹着。这之后布鲁斯疲倦但又满足地倒在椅子里，仍旧湿透了，从里到外。布鲁斯高潮时涌出的体液甚至让克拉克沾上了满身的、充斥着情欲气息的omega的信息素的味道，就好像他才是被标记的人一样。 

克拉克沉默地起身，用还算干净的披风裹住布鲁斯，收拾凌乱地丢在地上的布鲁斯的衣服和他的制服。他可以忍受那些湿滑紧绷的贴在皮肤上的制服，但是布鲁斯的衣服全都湿透了，浸满了含氯的游泳池水，和深夜的晚风一样冰冷。

“看来我是回不去宴会了。”

布鲁斯撑着发抖的胳膊试着坐起来，合拢双腿阻止那还算可以忍受的，温热的液体从下体流出的异样感，除此之外，他低哑的嗓音似乎没有任何破绽。

“我送你回家，布鲁斯。”

在气氛尴尬之前，在他们任何一个人说出会让自己后悔的话语之前，趁着他们被人发现之前，克拉克开口。

穿着颜色鲜艳的紧身衣，在夜幕的掩护下穿越大半个哥谭市而不被察觉，这算是超人的某些不为人知的拿手好戏之一。不惊动韦恩大宅的管家，穿过主卧的窗户，把布鲁斯·韦恩送上床，则是一项高难度的挑战。

只要克拉克想，没什么是他做不到的。

亲眼看着布鲁斯好好地躺在床上，克拉克在床边踯躅了一会，犹豫该如何告别。然而那苍白的皮肤和鲜红的披风，加上纯黑色的丝绸床单，强烈的眼色对比让克拉克很难把目光从布鲁斯身上挪开，更不用说冷静地思考了。

也许……也许他应该帮布鲁斯把身体擦干再离开？

当克拉克试探地把头放在布鲁斯的额头——通常他不会随便在布鲁斯身上动用自己的超能力——查看他的发热状况时，后者也恰好睁开眼睛。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯抬高手臂，用微凉的指尖触摸克拉克的脸颊，“别……”他没有继续说下去，无言地看着克拉克，眼中仿佛有粼粼的波光，那一抹迷茫的湿润的碧蓝色，令克拉克有种他们还在泳池边的错觉。

于是这一刻，克拉克明白他为什么还留在这里。他赤裸地爬上床，把布鲁斯同样一丝不挂的火热躯体拥入怀中。

“我会一直在你身边。”

克拉克承诺地、安抚地、温柔地开口，吻住布鲁斯颤抖的双唇，用坚定的有力的舌头打开布鲁斯战栗的牙关，软化他的紧张与不安。布鲁斯紧锁的眉头，他僵硬的大腿，全都在克拉克的亲吻和抚摸下放松，打开，就连他破碎的低吟也成了高昂的，宣泄似的尖叫。

“不，别……克拉克，求你……噢，克拉克，是的……”

见鬼的，他怎么会以为只要一次做爱就能满足发情期高涨的情欲？布鲁斯在心中咒骂自己的软弱，同时在克拉克亲吻和爱抚下不能自已地瘫软在对方怀中，吐露出与他脑中想法截然相反的示弱与哀求。

熟悉的一幕再次重演，一个发情的omega出现在克拉克面前。而这一次，他全然臣服于情欲，敏感的渴求的身体随着克拉克的手指摆动，收缩，湿润，在前一场性爱中没有清理的精液、充满情欲气息的体液再一次打湿他们紧贴的下体，为克拉克的进入提供便利。

即使才经历过一次激烈的性爱，进入布鲁斯的身体，在大量的体液的润滑下，让狭小的甬道容纳下克拉克超乎常规的尺寸也并非易事。可那正是快感所在，被撑开的疼痛，被填满的侵入感，被克拉克操干的事实。

“太多了……太多了……我不能……”

布鲁斯呻吟着，哽咽的声音无意识地从他口中溢出，可他的身体，他omega的本性，全都叛离了理智，贪婪地饥渴地接受吞咽下克拉克给予他的一切。

“布鲁斯，别对我撒谎。你喜欢被我操，你想要我继续。”克拉克喘息着，打断布鲁斯的哀求的词句。汗水从他额头滑落，散乱的头发乱糟糟地贴在脸上，可还是那么英俊得令人窒息。他的能力足以掌控布鲁斯的感官，支配他的快感，这正是最合适的时机。

克拉克调节姿势，跪坐着抱住布鲁斯的屁股抬高他的下半身，让他唯一的支撑点落在他们悬空的交合的部位，不断变换戳刺的角度，一次次用力地沉重地撞进布鲁斯的身体里。他高高在上，哪怕布鲁斯想要推开他也是徒劳，只能拉扯光滑的被汗水和其他液体浸透的床单，发泄他矛盾的激情。

“克拉克！”

布鲁斯在克拉克再次吻住他，亲吻他的胸口，用嘴唇和舌头拉扯他的乳头时崩溃。快感撕碎他的理智，让他抱紧克拉克，高声尖叫着高潮，一次又一次，被本能和情欲支配，沉沦在克拉克带给他的快感之中。

再一次，从空白中恢复意识的布鲁斯睁开眼，发现自己坐在浴缸里，热水没过喉咙，身体在水流中舒展，放松酸痛的肌肉。克拉克在他背后，环抱着他让他枕在自己肩头，免于溺水的困境。

没人会在泡澡的时候穿衣服。

所以布鲁斯很快就意识到，戳在他尾椎处的坚硬的火热的棒状物是什么。布鲁斯挣扎，他的下半身又酸又麻，被撑开的穴口还没恢复，热水不断涌进，又流出。可他本以为透支的体力和欲望，在这时又随着水的抚慰，冲刷他的理智。

“克拉克，帮我个忙，今晚我要是再次发情，拜托直接打昏我就好。”

最后一次，布鲁斯咬牙切齿地骑上克拉克，在他因为纷沓而至的高潮和透支的体力昏厥之前，克拉克轻吻他的嘴唇，作为许诺。

把布鲁斯从漫长的、深沉的睡眠中唤醒的，是哥谭难得一见的晴朗天气，阳光从打开的窗户中照进房间，爬上他熟睡的、平静的脸庞。他花了好一会才清醒过来，想起自己为什么会浑身酸痛，却又感到如释重负。

等到所有的记忆都回放过一遍，布鲁斯套上衣服，怒气冲冲地走向餐厅，试着把昨夜入睡之前留在他脑中的，克拉克拥他入怀柔情地抚摸他后颈的影像从记忆中清空。他醒来时身旁的床铺冰凉空旷，身上红肿的、淤青的地方却又烫又痒，无时无刻不在提醒自己曾经有人多么热情地留下那些痕迹。

布鲁斯并非不知道自己的怒火从何而来。

餐厅里，阿尔弗雷德早已等候许久，只待布鲁斯一坐下，就能把温度恰好的咖啡，热乎乎的可颂煎蛋培根和番茄送到他面前。布鲁斯从未想过阿尔弗雷德是怎么做到的，只是心安理得地享受着无微不至的照料。

布鲁斯咬下一口鲜嫩的煎蛋，浓厚蛋液流淌在舌尖上，唤醒了麻木的舌头。酥脆的培根，可颂的香甜，让他决心忘记一切，在丰盛的早餐中开始新的一天。

然而事与愿违。

“早上好，阿尔弗雷德。早上好，布鲁斯。”

阳光、微风、和晴朗的天空，构建起一个美好早晨的要素搭配得恰到好处，直到某人一开口，破坏了这一切。

布鲁斯放下咖啡，精致的骨瓷杯在大理石桌面上碰撞出刺耳的噪音。

“他为什么在这儿？”

阿尔弗雷德正为超人倒茶，听到的布鲁斯的抱怨，不以为然地摇摇头：“请注意您的态度，布鲁斯少爷。绅士可不会用这么恶劣的态度对待他的客人，您昨晚超人先生回家挽留他过夜的热情去哪儿了？”

布鲁斯打开报纸，徒劳地把自己的发烫脸藏在后面，用无声的抗议来表达自己的拒绝。香醇的咖啡突然就变得苦涩起来，听着阿尔弗雷德和克拉克的寒暄，后者对于早餐的赞叹和管家辛劳工作的钦佩，都让他心情烦躁。

这种负面的情绪在阿尔弗雷德关切地为克拉克的咖啡续杯，而只给布鲁斯递上温水的时候积蓄到了顶点。布鲁斯端起水杯一饮而尽，水流并不能熄灭他胸口灼烧的火焰，他站起来，实木椅刮擦地面。克拉克抬头，目光小心地落在布鲁斯身后。

“克拉克，去书房，我们需要谈谈。”

“但是我的咖啡还没喝完呢。”克拉克端着马克杯，咖啡的香气随着杯中袅袅的白雾一同飘散。阿尔弗雷德正殷勤地劝说克拉克再来一份培根炒蛋，搭配黄油吐司，双倍芝士，热量之高足以媲美布鲁斯一周的早餐。

“别跟我来这一套，只要你想，每天都可以来这儿喝一杯阿尔弗雷德亲手煮的咖啡。当然，只要他邀请你。”意识到自己话中的歧义，布鲁斯连忙补上最后一句解释，却没法抹去克拉克嘴角的莞尔微笑。

布鲁斯转身走向书房，不再去看那恼人的笑容。

沉重的桃花心木大门在他身后关上，像一道魔法封印隔绝了外界的气息，房间里环绕着经年的木材、氧化的油墨和陈旧的印刷品的味道，和满室阳光。布鲁斯坐在他的扶手椅里，隔着宽大的桃花心木书桌，遥遥招手，示意克拉克坐在他对面的，待客的高背椅上。

克拉克，或者说超人，穿着整洁的制服，鲜红的披风随着他的行动微微扬起。他的气味干净、清爽，带着一点阿尔弗雷德特调咖啡的醇香，除此之外别无杂质，像是没有任何omega或者alpha能在他身上留下印记。

他一落座，布鲁斯就后悔起自己的决定，在他背后，明亮的落地窗外的阳光正照在克拉克身上，为他镀上一层金色的光晕。他胸前明亮的盾形标志更让布鲁斯心烦意乱，没法集中精神。

“昨晚发生的那些事……”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，他大半的身体落在阳光中，那明亮的光芒令他发热、冒汗。他想擦掉额头的汗水，宽松的袖口在他抬起手臂时松松地滑落，这时他才后知后觉地意识到自己起床时只穿了一件天鹅绒的晨缕，还有一双拖鞋。

布鲁斯的心跳开始加速。

阳光和克拉克都让他浑身发热，而这两者似乎也没有什么不同。

他闭上眼睛，希望黑暗能有助于排除杂念。

克拉克显然误解了布鲁斯的沉默。他起身，仿佛漫不经心的踱步，慢吞吞地绕过书桌，走到布鲁斯身边，克制不住地，发挥了他作为记者那部分的伶牙俐齿。

“我知道你想说什么，布鲁斯，你总是这样自欺欺人。’昨天晚上什么都没有发生过，那只是一些嗑药后的幻觉，我送你回来顺便留宿，照料了你一晚，你一直在说胡话，但我不介意。’顺便一说，早上的时候大都会出了点小意外，一辆脱轨的列车，所以你起床时没看到我，真是抱歉，我应该解释清楚，留个字条或者让阿尔弗雷德转告你，但我觉得自己能准时赶上早餐。多谢你的招待，我受宠若惊。这些就是你想要的吗，布鲁斯？”

他太聒噪了。

而布鲁斯知道有个绝妙的方法能令克拉克闭嘴。

克拉克毫无防备地被布鲁斯摔进椅子里，柔软的座垫缓解了后者利索地按住他的关节，骑坐上来的冲击力。那蓝眼睛的，英俊的黑暗化身用温暖而柔韧的身体压住他，与他身上的天鹅绒一般丝滑低柔的声音随着甜蜜的气流一道送往克拉克耳边——

“你昨晚射进来的东西还在里面，那个分量足够让一个omega为你怀上三胞胎了。”

布鲁斯的声音听起来并不像是生气，反而充满诱惑和邀请。克拉克情不自禁伸出手，隔着柔滑的布料描摹布鲁斯弧度完美的腰臀曲线却没遭到制止，更是证明了这一点。

“你的发情期还没结束，”克拉克嘟囔，手指忙着和布鲁斯的腰带结缠在一起，嘴里说着和动作全然相反的内容，“你明白自己在说什么的对吧，布鲁斯，等你清醒了你会后悔的。”

“让清醒见鬼去吧。”

布鲁斯微笑，手指伸入克拉克的发间弄乱他的卷毛，然后俯身过去吻他。布鲁斯知道他会在事后把自己的一时冲动归咎于荷尔蒙作祟，紊乱的信息素，恼人的omega体质。但是管他的呢，他想要克拉克，而克拉克就在他面前。

既然布鲁斯都这么说了，克拉克还有什么拒绝的理由呢？

他们贪婪地饥渴地追逐彼此的唇舌，交换火热的津液。牙齿碰撞，刮擦，像青少年一样青涩粗鲁，布鲁斯在舌尖上尝到血腥的味道。可克拉克的舌头热情地滑过上颚，舔舐他唇瓣上的伤口，碾压着压根带来阵阵酥麻和战栗，让他几乎忘记如何呼吸。

当克拉克终于解开了布鲁斯的腰带，他稍微作弊地用了点力气扯断它，抚摸柔软的天鹅绒下布鲁斯灼热的细腻的却也因为愈合的伤疤而光滑的皮肤，真正的惊喜这才落入他手中。

“你没穿内裤。”

即使这么说着，克拉克也没把他滑落到布鲁斯臀缝间，探索着湿润的入口的手给挪开。布鲁斯的呼吸，布鲁斯颤动的身体，布鲁斯激烈的心跳和他说话时，这一点一点的变化都从指尖传递过来。

“眼见为实。”

“我看到你这么半裸着坐在我身上。”

“可是你，克拉克，你甚至不是地球人，不在我们的性别范围之内。一个omega发情时的气味从不会困扰你。”

“但我仍然受你吸引，布鲁斯……”

克拉克从没有真正的把他的想法说出口。布鲁斯不需要是个omega就已经足够性感诱人，任何了解他的人都会为他倾倒，根本没有什么性别的障碍，哪怕是氪星人也不例外。所以他才会回应布鲁斯的呼唤，来到他身边。

克拉克想要的不止是这一夜的关系，布鲁斯知道，但他给不了那么多，克拉克也知道。

布鲁斯再次用吻堵住克拉克的嘴唇，阻止他将要说出口的那些会让他们的关系天翻地覆的词汇。在他们走到那一步之前，所有的承诺，所有的誓言，都不该提前揭露。他们心照不宣，并以此为默契地维系着那世界第一的固若金汤的联结。

克拉克吸住布鲁斯的舌头，热烈地回应着他的吻，手指也在这时找到他的目标，伸入还有些肿胀发热的穴口。绵密湿润的黏膜牢牢地吸住他的指尖，与此同时也蠕动着挤压着他的关节，给他的扩张和搅动带来层层阻力。布鲁斯在他口中惊呼，轻微的挣扎，或者只是迎合他手指的抽送。

随着他们的动作，大量的体液从布鲁斯体内涌出，饱含着omega发情时浓烈的信息素的气味，弄湿了克拉克的手掌和制服。

在布鲁斯因为窒息而昏厥之前，克拉克终于短暂地中断了他对于布鲁斯双唇的渴求的嘴。布鲁斯半张着嘴，粉色的舌尖在整齐的牙齿后若隐若现，他的双眼因为欲望和缺氧而发红、湿润，暴露出脆弱的一面。克拉克看着布鲁斯的表情，不禁再一次地，用他残存的意志力给出警告。

“你会后悔的。”

“你一定要在这个时候说扫兴的话吗，”布鲁斯不满地撇嘴，他的嘴唇并不丰厚，紧抿时有着刀锋一般冰冷的线条，现在却被吻得肿起，有着蔷薇花一样的眼色。他的手指爬上克拉克的胸前，抚摸临摹那颜色鲜艳的标记，沿着那弯曲的线条由上而下地滑动，鲜红的唇色勾勒出一个性感至极的弧度：“你就不能自我超越一次，来场让我们俩人都不会后悔的完美性爱吗？”

“如你所说，布鲁斯，如你所愿。”

这么说着，克拉克抬高布鲁斯的屁股，匆忙地解开下半身制服的束缚，让布鲁斯坐在他的勃起上，慢慢地从他湿透了的但还是格外窄小的穴口进入他。他受到场地限制，四肢没法随意伸展，可布鲁斯身体的体重，和克拉克超常的尺寸，都让这困难的体位变成了现实。

“哦，天哪，哦，克拉克，你太大了，噢——”布鲁斯嘶嘶地吸气，脸颊上激情的潮红褪去了一些，冷汗浸透了背部。疼痛和性欲都令他肾上腺素高升，连带着引起心跳加快体温升高的生理反应，让他觉得可以接受克拉克在他体内引爆的那些快感。

再奢华的宽大的高背椅也承受不了两个成年男人的折腾，尤其他们都身高超过六英尺，有着一身紧密精妙的完美肌肉。布鲁斯踮着脚尖坐在克拉克身上，屁股里塞着他的阴茎，既不能彻底做下去让克拉克一插到底，也没法绷紧身体让克拉克拔出去因为他的那家伙太他妈的大了。

“等等，克拉克，我快要抽筋了，”在几次尝试性的抽送后，布鲁斯扶着克拉克的肩膀，呼吸困难地咬牙，屈服于现实，“我们得，换个地方。”

克拉克想都没想地站起来，与此同时布鲁斯还在他怀中，而他也还在布鲁斯体内，只是进得更深，并且有意无意地顶在了布鲁斯的前列腺上。那感觉太过强烈，以至于布鲁斯被克拉克放在书桌上时，就高潮了一次，精液喷在克拉克的胸前，弄脏了那个鲜红与明黄的S型标志。

克拉克却在这时退出了布鲁斯的身体，从高处迷恋地俯瞰着他高潮时的表情，看着冰凉坚硬的平面上，布鲁斯火热结实的躯体如何的收缩，舒展，充满张力地弓起。

“够了，克拉克，呃啊——”

布鲁斯催促着，打开腿，抱着膝盖，折叠身体，把湿得一塌糊涂的下体暴露在克拉克的视线当中。射精的快感令他头脑空白，只记得一件事，那就是缺少克拉克的拥抱和操干，他无比的空虚。布鲁斯从未如此敞开过自己，这下流的举动却让他更有感觉。

与他想象中粗暴的侵占不同，克拉克俯身，温柔地含住布鲁斯的性器，用舌头清理残留的精液。清凉的呼吸拂过肿胀发热的会阴，带来别样的刺激感，布鲁斯尖叫，为克拉克的过度温存而发狂。却又在听到他自己发出的放浪的声音后，压抑地呻吟，咬住厚重的衣领，把快到口中的惊呼和喘息咽回去，柔软的绒毛被他的唾液打湿，粘在舌面上，像海绵戏水一样吸收他的声音。

克拉克这时才脱掉制服，露出他天神般完美强健的身体，将布鲁斯的双腿架在肩头，如他所愿地，粗暴地强悍地沉重地操他。

他们缠绵着，从书桌滚落到地板上，厚重的长毛地毯吸收了他们下落时的冲击力，可激情却没有减轻分毫。布鲁斯柔韧的身体被折叠到极限，在克拉克的臂弯中，在毫不保留的强而有力的冲刺中，在克拉克滚烫的精液的冲刷中，迎来了漫长的高潮。

“这真是太美妙了，我觉得我们还能再来一次，你说呢，布鲁斯？”

在他们都从那场激烈的性爱中回过神来后，克拉克躺在布鲁斯身边，拂开他额头凌乱的湿发，用指尖亲吻他的脸庞。

“只有一次？克拉克，难道你的能力仅限于此了吗？”布鲁斯枕克拉克的胳膊，黑色的天鹅绒垫在他身下，他苍白的皮肤发热泛红，满是深浅不一的吻痕，盖过了交错的伤疤。他的胸膛还急促地起伏着，但眼中那些挑衅的光芒没有丝毫折扣。

克拉克不得不承认他爱死了布鲁斯那永远与他唱反调的黑色幽默。他抱起布鲁斯，走到落地窗前，让布鲁斯扶着被阳光晒得发热的玻璃窗，从背后插入那被他操得湿软的滑腻的满是精液的后穴。

在阳光下，布鲁斯满是汗水的皮肤闪闪发光，美好得像一场美梦，而他希望这梦境永不终止。

布鲁斯呻吟着闭上眼，不去想象如果这时有人从书房外的花园走过会看到什么样的情景。阳光慵懒地晒在他脸上，像克拉克落在他后颈与肩头的柔情的吻，皮肤上的暖意正如克拉克填满他灌注给他的炽热。

午后的阳光中，克拉克搂着布鲁斯的腰，像是与他共舞一曲首华尔兹那般，温情地摇摆，不那么激烈地，把布鲁斯再一次带向高潮。

连续多次的高潮让布鲁斯早已射不出什么东西，只有些半透明的液体从他勃起的性器中喷出来。克拉克却和他不同，持久和精力充沛得恐怖，他几乎是把布鲁斯钉在了窗户上，射进他体内，精液的分量并不比前几次少到哪去。

高潮后敏感而无力的身体让布鲁斯既不能反抗，也来不及拒绝。克拉克一离开，过量的精液就从他无法合拢的双腿间流下去。那些泛着凉意的液体沿着他的大腿往下流动，被彻底使用过的后穴早已麻木得无法收缩，被撑开的，不断流出的失禁的感觉，令他羞耻，并且隐秘地淫乱地感到兴奋。

然后克拉克扳过布鲁斯的下巴，给了他一个浓烈的吻。布鲁斯仍旧感到燥热，于是没有拒绝地和克拉克滚倒在长沙发上，一次又一次，直到他体力透支地睡在克拉克的肩头。

这一回布鲁斯醒来的时候克拉克还在他身边，他们俩窝在书房的长沙发上，赤裸地交缠着，汲取彼此的体温将寒冷隔绝在外。

布鲁斯一言不发地起身，离开克拉克健壮有力的胳膊，从他温暖的怀抱中抽身。在夕阳的余晖中，布鲁斯满是汗水的漂亮的肌肉闪闪发亮。克拉克看着布鲁斯俯身，捡起皱巴巴的弄脏了的晨缕裹住自己，笼罩在阴影之中。

克拉克于是明白布鲁斯这一回是彻底的清醒了，他坐起来，双手叠放在并拢的膝盖上，像个犯了错的学生正在等候教导主任的发落。

“这事不会再发生了，克拉克。”

克拉克看着布鲁斯的眼睛，过了很长时间，直到两人都被夜色淹没，他的声音才传进布鲁斯耳中。

“我明白了。”

克拉克的声音十分平静。

黑暗中，布鲁斯看不清克拉克的表情，他等了很久，也没有听到克拉克的争辩。

 

一个月后，正准备搭蝙蝠机离开的蝙蝠侠被超人堵在了停机坪的入口前，后者神色温和，语气却强硬而坚定。

“你在发情。”

克拉克对布鲁斯说。

 

—大纲忘光了所以这篇就到此为止END啦啦啦—


End file.
